kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/DarkestShadow/Pt 5
Well young Shadow's, Its been a pleasure playing with you tonight, but I DarkestShadow, have another walkthrough page to write... I know this is hard to take, but hear me out, this needs to be done. Oooh pointy thorn thingys We open up to see Ven walking down a hallway of what appears to be a slightly bigger than average castle, so of course we once again wonder how he ends up in these areas, Then he sees a big door, and with all characters in most every game that includes doors to this date, we must go through it. Then it turns out we walked into some girls bedroom... maybe Ven will finally get out of his small slump! then he gets caught in the act (so many jokes to make about this world, not enough page space), so once the cut scene ends and Vens offered to do another kindness which involves this girls heart... Ironic huh, happens to be Valentines day and all that. Once we finally get control of Roxas again, You may want to equip you new Keyblade if you prefer Critical hits over Strength, but I wouldn't recommend it. Then turn around and head through the fireplace lookin thing, then head around the center pillar to find a chest, then back to the girls bedroom and save then out through the big door we go, if you need to stock on items do it now. When you're in the oversized hallway head right, keep heading straight while destroy the Creatures until you reach a chest, inside is a Hi-Potion, then head down the adjacent passage to encounter more creatures, to bad there isn't a big ball of string in every world, it would take no effort to kill these guys ever, and that would be fun. But anyway, kill these guys and head through to the next room. Now then, we've gone from an over sized hallway to an oversized room, and oversized rooms usually have treasure and enemies, but seeing as we don't like enemies we'll just go for the treasure, first if you go over to the thrones theres a chest on the furthest side from where you entered there's a chest, grab it then head to the walled off area on the right side for some of those Creatures that drop a ton of goodies. Then head to the one opposite for another chest. What! only two chests in this entire area? why do you be so stingy big over sized room. Outside we have a big bridge in front of us... guaran-damn-teed to be enemies along here so what're we gonna do? fight them all of course, then when they're dead we move on to the next bunch, then the next, then repeat until you reach the end of the bridge. Oncce in the new area pick up the big chest on your right for a map, Save then head into the next area. This is a rather long one, but it is great for leveling, Kill all the enemies in the round area and you should level up after defeating a good half or so of them, then just keep wailing on them and you should get to at least level 6 (depending on difficulty) by the time your out of this area, of course, when running through the canyon like area remember to check ledges for chests, there is one on the first ledge on your left when you enter the canyon like place... and thats actually the only one here, so just keep running and destroying until you reach the wall of flames at the end. So these flames must be Maleficent's doing huh? well ok then, if you say so, but my opinion is that it was a forest fire that has been there for a thousand years, never spreading or going out, so of course they blow it out... a beautiful freak of mother nature, and they destroy it.. asses, anyway moving on, after the cut scene head to your far west for a chest, then go into the main menu. in the command section this is something called Meld Commands this is where you can fuse one command with another. By now if you have had fire and sliding dash equipped they should both be at level 3, meaning they can be fused with an item such as Crystals to create a new command, so we'll meld Fire with Sliding Dash and a Pulsing Crystal to get Fire Dash with Leaf Bracer if these two were in your deck they'll now be gone, replace the spots with Fire Dash and what ever else you want. Then go on the unsteady looking rock bridge thing. Run across and then encout- wait a minute, we made it across a large area with out being attacked? I think we're finally starting to win at this game! Head into the next area. Another castle? really? haven't there been enough already... So all the enemies are in here huh? wait a minute, what are those things? KILL THEM, KILL THEM WITH FIRE DASH!!! anyway kill em all then go ver to the broken flight of stairs on the left side of this complex, climb the stairs and get for a new Shotlock, then head through the gate and kill more enemies, then get the chest on the left side of the entrance to the castle for a cure... Yay that old cure was a waste of money, or was it? equip this one and level it until max... Once inside we'll get another cut scene, Ventus will rush at the enemy without a thought for secrecy... because he's that smart, so now we have a senseless massacre on our hands, you know what to do here... after you've dispatched of them all, look for a fallen pillar on the right of the oversized entryway to the next room on the right hand side (from the perspective of the over sized door) theres a chest, then you go through the big door. Wow... this room is empty besides a few portal things and chests, so go for the chest closest to you and OH! theres a wall now... Examine the blue portal and move on. Follow the walls until you reach the next portal, then down the stairs, destroy the enemies, then jump down to the floor below for more enemies, destroy these and head up more stairs on your left. Yay more Portals and random wall things, aim towards the purple one, this is slightly different due to the fact that it changes every so often to a yellow portal, for example, the purple one leads to a chest and a sticker, where as the yellow one leads to a read one wihc leads to more freak of nature fire, they better not blow this one out as well but of course, Ventus ends up blowing it out... Then we see a cut scene with the girl from before, and a guy I've never seen before, talking about meeting in a cottage at a Glen. Wait that wasn't the end of the world? dammit, anyway walk out the door in front of you to see another cutscene, with Maleifcent, somehow she already know's Ven and Terra... and now we have a boss fight. After winning a cutscene will play and you'll see Aqua again, but she'll try to force you home, and we don't want Roxas home. You'll be awarded with the Keyblade Fairy Stars Well Shadow's we're done here for now, but do not worry we will return at a later date but now we must journey through space and time to meet me in the future so I will see you then, well I won't future me will. Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough